


Whatever you want

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Lena has entrusted Kara with a very important decision. Kara makes this decision. Will it all work out?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Kara was faced with a life or death situation. Her choice would determine the outcome of the situation. She had been asked to do something which she knew there was a right answer to. This would determine how her evening would go. 

“One ham and pineapple pizza please, I’ll pick it up,” as Kara spoke the words Lena’s eye lit up and she held two thumbs up. Kara could truly relax, Lena was happy. That could have been a tricky situation. Lena could have been so mad at her and she could hold a grudge for a very long time.


End file.
